PokeDolls
by Rafa008
Summary: During his day-off from the Elite 4, Bruno takes a ship to the Sevii Islands to buy his ragecandybar. There, in the beach, he misses Lorelei, for who he fell in love and he buys some pokedolls, going to the Four Island give it to her. The red-haired woman gets happy for seeing him, after apologizes for had controlled him years before. Music-Need you now.


**Author:** Rafa008

**Shipper: **StrikingIceShipper (Lorelei & Bruno).

**Song: **Need You Now-Lady Antebellum

**Resume:** Songfic. During his day-off from the Elite 4, Bruno takes a ship to the Sevii Islands to buy his ragecandybar. There, in the beach, he misses Lorelei, for who he fell in love and he buys some pokedolls, going to the Four Island give it to her. The red-haired woman gets happy for seeing him, after apologizes for had controlled him years before.

**Poke-Dolls**

_Picture perfect memories,__  
__Scattered all around the floor__  
__Reaching for the phone 'cause,__  
__I can't fight it anymore__  
__And I wonder if I ever cross your mind__  
__For me it happens all the time__  
_

That was a Sunday morning and the Pokemon League from Indigo Plateau was in vocation. Bruno, the powerful man of black eyes and hair and his Hitmonlee were in a ship, almost in the Sevii Islands. Everyone known that the member of the Elite 4 loved to buy Ragecandybars in the Boon Island. He finally was in the Island and started to walk in the small street market, where some tourists were buying some goods and taking pictures. The sun was shinning in the blue sky in the Boon Island. There had many trees and flowers in the Wood were some Butterfrees and Pidgeys were and a beach.

Salesman-Hi Bruno, I kept some ragecandybars for you, I knew you would came this weekend.

Bruno-Woooh, thanks mister.

Bruno bought the candies and stopped to drink a Moo Moo Milk in a small cabin, when he saw something that pointed his attention out. A small house selling some Poke-Dolls and Bruno smiled. He came to the old woman and both two of the dolls, a Lapras and a Dewgong in Kimono's costumers.

Old Woman-I'm sure your girlfriend will love it.

Bruno blushing-N-no, she's not my girlfriend, just an old friend.

Bruno thinking-_I would like to be more to her!_

Then Bruno and Hitmonlee walked in the road were they took a small ship to the next Island, the Four. The Four Island wasn't very far and soon they arrived. There were a beautiful beach, some small houses, many flowers, a big stadium where Lorelei showed her abilities and a small street market. Some habitants were in the beach and there were trainers having battles.

Bruno walked to a house with many flowers, besides the stadium. He knocked the door and waited. Then, a woman with red hair and blue eyes with glasses, using a simple and black dress opened the door and smiled, surprised.

_It's a quarter after one,__  
__I'm all alone and I need you now__  
__Said I wouldn't call__  
__but I lost all control and I need you now__  
__And I don't know how I can do without,__  
__I just need you now__  
_

Bruno-Hey Lorelei!

Lorelei-Hi Bruno, come.

She let him come into her house. From the window, he saw the blue sea and some Lapras traveling together. They sat in the beige couch.

Lorelei-So, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the Indigo Plateau?

Bruno-No, it's vocation. So I traveled to buy some ragecandybars.

She laughed.

Lorelei-You didn't change anything Bruno. And I liked it.

Bruno blushed.

Bruno-But you changed a lot since the last time we saw each other, in the Cerise Island.

Lorelei still was a little bit cold woman that he knew, and a powerful Ice type's trainer. But now she was more calm and good. Lorelei sighted a little bit sad, while thinking about her past. She, Agatha, Bruno and Lance were the old Elite 4, fighting against Red, but after lost, Lorelei came back to her Island and a new Elite 4 appeared, Bruno, Koga, Karen, Will and the Champion Lance.

Lorelei-You know… Sometimes I miss the time I spent at the Elite 4.

Bruno-And I miss you there. Nothing was the same after we formed a new Elite 4. You were my friend. _My only love._

The lasts words he thought.

Lorelei-Now I'm more tranquil, I show some battles to the children from here. But what about you?

Bruno-Well, I'm working hard at the Elite 4 to keep my rank, and train at the Mt. Moon.

They walked to a pool in her house, where her Dewgong was swimming. There was a small table, and Lorelei brought some Ice tea and Bruno, the ragecandybars.

Lorelei-Wow, I like this candy!

_Another shot of whiskey,__  
__can't stop looking at the door__  
__Wishing you'd come sweeping__  
__in the way you did before__  
__And I wonder if I ever cross your mind__  
__For me it happens all the time__  
_

Bruno-Hehe I know, me too.

Then, Bruno took a gift from his pocket and gave to a surprise Lorelei.

Lorelei-How do you know?

Bruno-Agatha told me, it's your birthday today, right?

Lorelei-Yes, thanks Bruno.

She opened the gift and saw the two Poke-Dolls and smiled.

Lorelei-I loved Bruno, really. Thanks, but…

Bruno-What's the matter?

Lorelei-I was so awful with you, I and Agatha controlled you!

Bruno took her chin in his hand and smiled.

Bruno-I don't matter. And it's all over.

Lorelei smiled, while hugging him.

Bruno-Your smile is a gift for me.

She smiled and gave him a kiss on his check. He smiled, blushing.

Lorelei-Your smile is a gift for me too, Bruno.

Then they went to the pool, swim.

_It's a quarter after one,__  
__I'm a little drunk,__  
__And I need you now__  
__Said I wouldn't call__  
__but I lost all control and I need you now__  
__And I don't know how I can do without,__  
__I just need you now__  
_


End file.
